


73 Austin Street

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small coda to The Order 23 Job (episode 2x03). Eliot makes sure that Randall Trent will never hurt his son again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	73 Austin Street

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few rather graphic thoughts and actions in this fic, so make sure you proceed knowingly.

Eliot remains in the rental for a long time after the marshal and Randy leave. Cars come and go, lights turn on and off, and still Eliot remains.

He stares at the building jutting up in front of him. Eventually, most of the lights shut off-- a quick glance at his watch tells Eliot that it is after midnight. He opens the car door, slides out, and takes a moment or two to stretch and pop the kinks in his back.

_Randall Trent, 73 Austin Street_ , he mentally chants, sticking to the shadows as he heads up the walk and into the duplex. _Randall Trent, 73 Austin Street_.

He doesn't knock on the door, instead picking the ridiculously flimsy locks and letting himself in. Randall Trent is in the far back bedroom, curled under the covers and sleeping far too peacefully for a man whose son has just been taken away.

Eliot wants to crush the scum's skull. He wants to slice him open and hang him by his own intestines. He wants to drag this out, give back everything this man has doled out to an innocent child and then some. Instead, he grabs a pillow from the empty side of the bed, presses it over the face of Randall Trent, 73 Austin Street, and patiently waits until the struggling and muffled cries stop.

He tosses the pillow aside with disgust and begins the process of erasing every last trace of his visit.

Later, an article will mention the suspicious death. There will be no leads and no suspects.


End file.
